fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Official Beginning: Training Days
Introduction Over the course of two months Cyn and Alice with their two new friends the deadly Tsume and the beautiful Abigale that they first encountered Enigma. Over the two months after they took him on and kinda lost (badly), all the while dealding with the local police due to someone overhearing Alice mentioning her link to enigma. The group eventually arrived at anew island in the archipelago and decided to relax at the local hot spring, Tsume and Abi went to the mixed while Alice and Cyn went to the women only baths. "Anyone tell you that your skin is amzing?" Said Alcie as she cleaned Cyn's body kissing her neck with a smile. "Haha, yeah it's hard to believe that even with sun damage, I still have smooth skin" Cynteria said moaning a bit as she could feel Alice's hands move around, especially near the very intimate areas. "So after we done here wanna do some training?" Asked Alice as she kissed Cyn on the neck and shoulder. "I got a few fun tricks to teach ya babe." "Of course babe, especially if I get to have some real fun afterwords" Cynteria replied as Alice poured some water all over her body. "We cna have soem fun now..." Said Alice as she dropped the water bucket and pounced on Cyn. Cynteria smiled as she kissed Alice deeply, moving towards the water and making sure no one else was around as they began the second part of the shower. After having their fun the two went to a clearing in the near by woods. "Ok my style is called Red Fist Kenpo...It's a brutal style known for breaking bones in a single hit or in the most extreme cases putting ya fist through your poor opponant's chest." Said Alice standing confidently in front of Cyn. "Hmm, so how exactly will you be teaching me this style?" Cynteria asked as she tried to mimic Alice's fighting stance, but was having trouble. "Shadow boxing mainly....Just mimic what i do the best you can and i'll fix and mistakes as we go." Smirked Alice. "Shall we begin?" "Hai sensei" Cynteria said as she stood right next to Alice and began to mimic her movements. Alice stopped. "Hold that position....You need to keep your other arm up to defend with incase they get a counter in.....Also bend your front leg abit more but keep it alittle loose for a fast footwork." She said as she adjusted Cyn's posture and continued on with the training stopping to adject Cyn's technique every so often. After several hours they took a break under a tree. "Not bad Cyn....Afew more months and you should have some decent skill in the style....If ya wanna learn Markus' style ask him when we get back his style is amazing." "His is great and all, but I rather learn your style more than anything, especially since I think it's more compatible with my Earth Phoenix Slayer Magic" Cynteria said wiping her brow out as she grabbed a canteen from their bag and drank some before handing it over to Alice. Alice smiled kissing Cyn on the cheek and wispering something in her ear with a cheeky giggle. "Aww, you're so bad... Though I did see a waterfall not far from here, I'd say after all that training, we deserve a little fun" Cynteria said smiling as she kissed Alice on the lips. Alice returned the kiss and smiled pulling Cyn back up to continue training. "Well my beautiful Earth-Mistress lets get back to turning you into an brilliant brawler." She said squeezing Cyn's rear with a wink. "Lets carry on with the shadow boxing.....Then maybe after our fun we'll start alittle sparring." "Alright, sounds like a plan to me" Cynteria said as she got back into fighting stance and continued to mimic Alice, trying her best to keep up. Alice used a advanced aerial technique which Cyn failed at landing on her face in a comical way. "You ok babe? Didn't hurt that amazing face of yours did ya?" Asked Alice helping her up. "Owie... I'm fine, I just hate it when that happens, but at least it wasn't on solid stone this time" Cynteria said rubbing her nose as Alice kissed it to make it feel better. "Maybe save the flying techniques for later." Smiled Alice as she ran her hand down Cyn's side. "Least till I can better fly" Cynteria said as they got back into formation and continued training, "So I've been meaning to ask, how did you end up with the guy that's hunting you?". "Well after my clan was killed me, Markus and Xander who i'm guessing you ain't met survived but got seperated...Markus got found by Bolterus, Xander was found by a mage visiting Fiore and me was found by Enigma." Said Alice as she led the training. "He didn't kill em for some reason and trained me to help him....He kinda forgot to brainwash me or i wouldn't have turned on him when he tried to kill off that village." "At least you were able to get away from him before things got any worse, he is a powerful beast no doubt" Cynteria said as she focused on the mimicing. "So what happened after you got away?" "Did abit of freelance work while using my twin sense to find Markus." Said Alice as she shadow boxed a three kick combo. "Took me awhile i basically went all voer earth land following rumors and my gut and that took me to Mochina." "Huh, ironically that's when we first met" Cynteira said mimicing the combo as she added a fourth by swinging her arm to the side to act like it would deliever a heavy blow to the opponent. "Not bad try using your hips more and not using in such a wild fashion....Kepp your guard up and keep yourself ready to dodge a counter if they duck up the haymaker." Said Alice showing Cyn what she ment. "Ok?" Cynteira corrected her stance as she tried it again, this time doing a much better job and having less stress on her body, "Man, this stuff isn't easy..." She said with a smile as she wiped her brow of sweat. "It gets easier as you go." Said Alice as she carried on. "Once you build up your physical ability you can pull off some impressive techniques. I mean you've seen Markus fight right? Thats from years of training and pushing himself to the limit." "True, but I don't have his lightning fast reflexes, I'm a bird with a rock tied to it's leg, how anyone like Stontas survived for so long is beyond me" She said continuing the mimicing as she felt her body becoming more sore by the second. "Keeping away from people i guess....I'm sure you could be fast as well." Said Alice as she stopped. "Thats enough for today. Lets relax and have some fun." Cynteria stopped as she fell to her knees and laid on the grass, breathing a bit heavy from the training, "Oh man, I've haven't felt this sore since this morning". "Only gets worse babe......I broke my bones several times when training in this style." Said Alcie laying next to her. "Enigma told me...To master the style you must harden your bones to break other's bones." Alice looked at Cyn as she held her hand. "Luckly for you you'll heal almost instantly." She smiled. "Ugh, I'm starting to wish I had stone bones" Cynteria said sitting up as she let her hair down from the ponytail she had it in, "So up for a swim?" "Yeah sure lets not bother with our bikinis." Smirked Alice as she stood up and turning to help Cyn up. "Race ya!" Cynteria chuckled as she ran after Alice, both jumping into the cool pool, both looking at each other before they swam up. "Ah man! Nothing like a great cold swim to make you feel alive" Cynteria said smiling as she felt the dirt washing off herself. "Yep! I can't complain at all especially with you here." Smiled Alice as she swam up and kissed Cyn on the lips. "Mhm, I can't imagine myself anywhere else right now" She said grabbing Alice's waist as she deepened the kiss, moving her hands further down. After two hours of playing behind the waterfall in a cave, both girls found themselves lying down next to each other as the sun was beating down on them, drying them off slowly. "I have to say, that might be the best time we ever had, especially since we were in nature itself" Cynteira said looking over to Alice and smiling at her. Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Phantombeast Category:Storyline Category:Journey: Duo Path Category:Chapters